


But What If Its Not Ken, But Barbie?

by NicoNicoMaki



Series: Child!NicoMaki Babysitter!NozoEli [1]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Child AU, F/F, Fluff, Gay!!, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, but eli isn't so good with kids as nozomi is, nicomaki are so cute as children!!!, nozoeli are amazing babysitters!~
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicoNicoMaki/pseuds/NicoNicoMaki
Summary: A new friend of babysitters Toujou Nozomi, and Ayase Eli has come to help out a small bit with the girls they're watching. These two girls are 7 year old idol star, Yazawa Nico, and 5 year old prodigy, Nishikino Maki. But this woman they need for help isn't as kind as the girls thought she was.
Relationships: Ayase Eli/Toujou Nozomi, Nishikino Maki/Yazawa Nico
Series: Child!NicoMaki Babysitter!NozoEli [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2034823
Comments: 4
Kudos: 38





	But What If Its Not Ken, But Barbie?

**Author's Note:**

> based off of this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ABNDzMNM05Y  
> i also used the lyrics, so nothing but Mrs. Greenwich and the writing is mine!

Nico was sitting in a chair with a booster seat next to Maki, who was tall enough to sit in the chair by herself. Nico was older, but she was born a little bit too early so she had a small and weak figure. Maki was born on her due date, funnily enough. 

Nico growled, it was a weird habit the 7 year old did, but Nozomi and Eli got used to it. Nico tried reaching for the bacon in front of her, but her tiny arms couldn’t reach that far. Maki, who was 5, had reached a piece of bacon with ease and gave Nico a smug look. Nico growled again, a lot more louder this time. It caught Eli’s attention, and she turned around to face the two kids. 

“What’s wrong, bug?” Nico huffed and crossed her arms. Eli just sat there patiently, waiting for Nico (or Maki) to tell her. 

“Why can’t I be tall and stretchy like Maki-chan?” Eli sighed and picked Nico up. Since Nico was very small and light, Eli and Nozomi still liked to hold her. 

“Well because you were born earlier than Maki-chan, and it affected your body and your health,” Nico looked up at her babysitter with curiosity. Maki looked over with guilt. “You almost died when you were born, Nico. Did you know that?” 

Nico shook her head and buried her face in Eli’s shoulder. “If it wasn’t for Maki’s parents, you wouldn’t be here.” Nico felt tears burn her eyes. 

“S-so Nico-chan almost died..?” Maki said from the table. Maki was also starting to cry. 

Eli wasn’t as good as she thought she was at this, she had two crying kids and it was her fault. Eli panicked and called for Nozomi. 

“Elicchi? What’s wrong? Why are the girls crying?” Nozomi went over and took Nico from Eli, then went and picked up Maki. 

Eli’s cheeks turned pink in embarrassment. “Well uh...I told them about Nico’s  _ small  _ issue when she was born.” Nozomi’s eyes widened. “Eli! You know you weren’t supposed to tell them about Nico’s near death situation!” 

Nozomi just gave a soft sigh and smile. “But, Maki-chan, Nicocchi is right here, yes?” Maki nodded slightly. “And she’s breathing, moving, and talking, right?” Maki nodded again. Nico had fallen asleep on Nozomi’s chest. 

Maki sniffled and hid her face in Nozomi's chest too. “Nicocchi is fine, and she will stay fine. Trust me, nothing will happen to her Maki-chan.” Maki had nodded off, just like Nico had. 

Nozomi giggled and looked at Eli. “C’mon Elicchi, let’s lie the girls down and maybe,” She paused. “We can have a little fun~” Eli blushed and chuckled. “Maybe. If I allow you to even touch me.” Nozomi only smiled in response. “Whatever you want dear.” Nozomi then exited the kitchen and into the girls’ room.

* * *

* * *

  
  


About 3 hours later, when Maki and Nico woke up, Nozomi and Eli decided to have the two play in the living room until their new friend arrived. 

As if on cue, a knock on the door took them out of their thoughts. Eli stood up.

“That must be our guest, Mrs. Greenwich. Be good girls.” Nico gave a mischievous grin and Maki just nudged her resulting in Nico sticking her tongue out at her. 

Mrs. Greenwich was an old woman, she looked very traditional and rich. Nico grimaced. She wasn’t so fond of rich people (minus the Nishikino’s), they usually bragged about their riches to the less fortunate. Nico had punched a boy on the playground a few weeks ago for picking on her for having less money and toys than him. 

Eli invited the woman warmly, and Nozomi gave a small wave and smile. Mrs. Greenwich gave her greetings to the adults before kneeling down to the kids. She smiled at Maki first, obviously noticing the expensive clothes she was in. Greenwich ignored Nico for a moment, not seeing the smaller girl. When her eyes met Nico’s however, she glared. Nico wasn’t wearing anything expensive, she was actually wearing an old pink jersey that was obviously way too big for her, and a black tank top under. She also wore white leggings. 

Greenwich grimaced at the girl, but put on a facade as to not be disrespectful in another’s home. 

“So, Ayase-san, who might these two cuties be?” The woman asked sweetly. Eli only smiled and walked over next to her. She pointed to Maki. 

“That is Nishikino, Maki.” Greenwich cocked an eyebrow. “Nishikino? Like the best doctors in Tokyo Nishikino?” Eli nodded then pointed to Nico. “That’s Yazawa, Nico.” Greenwich only nodded. 

“Maki is older, I assume? She should be about 6 or 7 you said?” Eli shook her head. 

“Actually, Nico is older,” Greenwich furrowed her brows. “Nico was born about 3 months too early, thus making her very small and weak. She’s 7 and Maki is 5.” Greenwich nodded again, then stood up. 

“Would you be so kind to show me around, Ayase-san? Or Toujou-san?” Eli smiled and motioned Greenwich to follow her. The older woman followed Eli out of the room. 

Nico looked at Maki, and Maki looked back. They both had an annoyed look and similar grimace. Nozomi noticed this and chuckled. 

“What seems to be the issue girls?” Nico and Maki look up at Nozomi. The spiritual woman gave a patient smile. Nico and Maki look at each other and nod then turn back to Nozomi. Nozomi cocks an eyebrow in curiosity. 

“We don’t like that fat lady.” Nico said. Nozomi looks a little taken aback, and scratches the back of her neck nervously. 

“Ah,” She said nervously. “Well how about we go in the kitchen and make some snacks, hm? You two passed out and didn’t eat breakfast.” Nozomi picked the two up and hoisted Maki on her shoulders, and Nico in her arms. The two giggle and Maki throws her hands up in the air. Nozomi speed walks into the kitchen and sets Nico down in her booster seat, then places Maki in a chair. 

Maki sits up straight, and places her hands on the table respectfully. Nico on the other hand, is sitting all slouched and uncomfortable looking. Maki sees this and nudges her to sit up like her. Nico does so, sarcastically. Maki makes a noise of annoyance but pays no more attention to the brunette. Nico just smiles and waits for her snack.

* * *

* * *

Later on in the day, Eli and Nozomi went out to buy stuff for the house like toilet paper, food, a new broom (“don’t ask” Eli always says), and other useful products. Thus making Greenwich their babysitter for a bit. 

The two women have been gone for a good 2 hours or so, so they should be on their way back.

Nico and Maki were playing with Barbie dolls on the floor of the living room, while Greenwich sat there and read a book. 

Maki was making two Ken dolls have a wedding together, and two Barbie dolls have one too. Greenwich had quickly shut it down, disgust had laced her voice when she said, “No, no! Ken is supposed to marry Barbie, not another Ken! It’s simply not right!” She had then proceeded to take the dolls away, and have a talk with the girls, specifically Maki. 

“What’s wrong, miss?” Maki had said calmly. Greenwich shook her head. “We need to talk, young one, you too Nico.” 

Nico had looked up from the dog characters she was playing with. “Ok!” Nico said putting her toys down. Greenwich had looked Maki dead in the eyes and said, 

“Girl when you grow up, you’ll find a nice man,” Maki scrunched her eyebrows. “Make sure you’re pretty enough!” Nozomi said excitedly, entering the house. Greenwich smiled as she turned her head towards the door.

“You’ll be living a life like Barbie and Ken!” Eli said just as excited. Greenwich turned back to look at a teary-eyed Maki. “C’mon suck it up, and forget this nonsense.” Eli and Nozomi looked at each other confused, then looked back. Greenwich only smiled, and patted the crying red-head’s hair. Nico growled loudly, catching all of the adults’ attention. 

“But what if it’s not Ken, but Barbie?” Greenwich grimaced, and Eli and Nozomi looked shocked. I mean, they weren’t surprised that Maki was gay, they had saw  _ that _ coming, but Nico of all people saying this? 

“Say sorry young one!” Greenwich demanded. Maki growled too, much to Nozomi and Eli’s surprise. “Why should she have to say sorry?!” Greenwich only snarled in response. Eli was about to say something until Nico interjected. “Tell me do you even listen? To all the dumb  _ shit  _ you’re slipping?” Nozomi laughed and Eli stifled one. Greenwich looked like she was about to blow a fuse, all of them could tell.

Nozomi stepped closer to the trio, and placed a hand on Maki’s shoulder. “We can love who we want to.” Greenwich glared at the perverted woman. Eli also walked over to the girls.

“Don’t say she’s not supposed to, if she doesn’t love Ken, but Barbie, she doesn’t have to say sorry!” Nico smiled, then glared at the older woman. “No not to you, not to me! Not to anyone, anyone, anyone!”

Greenwich huffed, grabbed her bags and made a beeline for the door while she mutter things about  _ “disrespectful and idiotic adults teaching children the wrong thing.”  _

The women only laughed, as they held onto the 5 and 7 year olds tightly. Nico was gripping a previously crying Maki, trying to comfort her. 

Maki wasn’t as sad anymore, she had stopped crying, only tears and snot were left on her face. She sniffled and turned around to Nozomi and Eli. 

“Does this mean I get to marry Nico-chan now?” She asked ever so innocently. Nozomi laughed hard, as Eli let out a chuckle. Nico had flushed red and let go of Maki to cover her face. Maki cocked an eyebrow of confusion and once again asked innocently,

“What? What’s wrong with marrying Nico-chan?” Nozomi only laughed harder, falling backwards onto the ground holding her stomach tightly. Eli shook her head and reassured Maki that she can marry Nico when they’re older, because they were too young now. Nico was redder than Maki’s hair at this point, and she even fell into Maki’s lap, embarrassed. 

The four girls had only laughed, a happy end to their afternoon.


End file.
